The bet
by Patrece
Summary: Kim is the new girl in school and meets a group of girls who she befriends fast. The girls have a scheme brewing and want to use Kim as a pawn. Tommy is the most popular guy in school and can get any girl he chooses. What happens when he makes a bet with his friends as well? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Tommy walks into the gym and sits down by his friends. "What's new," he asks as he high fives his friends and other classmates.

"A new girl has enrolled in our school," Jason tells him.

"This should be interesting," Tommy smiles at his friends. "Is she a keeper or passer?"

Zack stands up. "A keeper and definitely a looker," Zack grins.

Billy nods his head in agreement. "She does have a certain charm."

Tommy quickly hops up. "Let's go and have a see." I am normally the first person to know about these sorts of things.

Adam shakes his head. "I would not mind looking at her again."

"After we peek in on the girls, can we grab a bite to eat," Rocky asks.

In a room in the library, a group of girls is gossiping.

"Okay Kim let me give you the low-down on Tommy Oliver." Kat frowns before she smiles.

Kim looks at her with a curious look.

"Oh Kim do not pay her any attention; she is just upset that someone has taken her thunder," Aisha laughs at her comment.

Kim looks amused. "I do not want to take anyone's thunder."

"I do not think you can," Kat tells her.

Trini rolls her eyes. "Really want to bet." "Anyways Kim, Tommy Oliver is the Brad Pitt meets Michael Jordon of the school." Trini eats a chip from her bag. "Everyone wants to date him.

"Yeah and I was next in line to date him but since you arrived that maybe a problem," Kat frowns at Kim again.

"Oh I do not want to date anyone right now; I just got out of a long-term relationship and I want to focus on school and friends right now."

Aisha smiles, "I think once you see Tommy Oliver you will change your mind."

Kat pinches Aisha and gives her a look. Shut up Aisha.

"Ouch," Aisha rubs her arm before giving Kat a look. "Listen Kim trusts me you will rethink that vow you made to yourself about staying single." "Kat is just upset because Tommy was looking her way but since you are here I know he will make the moves on you."

Tanya looks at her best friend and pats her back. She whispers to Kat. "I have a plan." "How about we break up into teams and see which girl catches Tommy's eye then go through with our other plans of revenge against him for breaking all our hearts."

"What," Kim asked shocked.

"Well he only dates the girl he deems the most popular at the moment then when she thinks that they are in a committed relationship, she realizes he has other girls on the side," Tanya frowns. "I thought he was the one until I found out he was dating Aisha and Trini at the same time."

Trini nods her head in agreement. "He does this often to different girls."

"If you all know that he does then why are you girls allowing it to continue?" Kim sips her soda.

The girls look at each other than at Kim.

"You will see once you meet him and he works his magic," Kat smiles. "Too bad I may not get my chance unless we do Tanya's idea."

"Who says I want to do any of this," Kim shakes her head.

"Do it for all the girls in this school who he has hurt by either cheating on them or dissing them,"Trini adds.

"I am all for it and for teams; Trini and I will help Kim, and Tanya and Lucy will help Kat." Aisha laughs and whispers to Kim. "She could really use the help." "Whoever can change him and make him fall in love with her will be a legend."

Kim giggles and sneaks a glance at Kat. "Okay I am in but I want a clean fight." I remember my last triangle and how the other girl played dirty to win and won because she slept with him and did whatever he wanted. Kim frowns at the thought and holds out her hand.

Kat shakes Kim's hand but smiles evilly. Ha, like I play fair, I may look innocent and make straight A's but I can be evil as well.

Kim feels a cold chill go down her back. I am going to have to be careful around this girl.

The boys walk into the room and Tommy's eyes are on Kim immediately. Wow, she is beautiful. He approaches her. "Hello my name is Tommy Oliver and you are?"

Kim stands up and drops her soda and straw into the trash. "Late for cheerleading tryouts." She walks past him and the other boys to the door. "Are you girls coming or what?"

The other girls stand up and follow her with Kat rubbing up against Tommy.

Tommy does not seem to notice or pay any attention to Kat. He is busy looking at Kim with his mouth slightly agape. He walks up to her. "I was headed to the gym to watch." "As captain of the basketball, football, and baseball team it is my duty to help choose the best cheerleaders."

Kim tells herself. Wow, he is handsome. "Okay then see you there." Kim walks off towards the gym with the girls following.

"Kim you are… wow he is going to be putty in your hands." Trini exclaims.

Aisha pats Kim on the back. "Teach me master please."

Kat rolls her eyes. "So what I rubbed up against him giving him the idea to want to take me out."

"Oh yeah then why did he not say any words to you but gave Kim his full attention," Aisha adds.

"The game is not over yet," Tanya says but frowns. This is going to be harder than I thought.

The boys begin to follow behind the girls a few feet away.

"I guess not everyone is a Tommy Oliver fan," Jason snickers.

Tommy stops and looks at Jason. "Of course she is she is just playing hard to get and I love the chase and her game." "You guys were not kidding; she is stunning and must have been the most popular the girl in her school." Tommy continues walking.

"She will be a challenge," Billy adds.

Adam laughs, "I for one want to see who you choose the way Kat rubbed up against you."

"I concur and I think a bet is in order." Billy wipes his glasses.

Rocky laughs. "I heard bet somewhere in that and I want in plus to see how Kim reacts to him."


	2. Chapter 2

The girls have changed into their tryout outfits and are waiting for the captain to begin. Zoe walks in front of the group of girls wanting to be cheerleaders and sizes them up. "Okay girls I will split you into groups with a member from the squad teaching you a routine and the best group will become cheerleaders while the others can via to be a mascot." Zoe divides them up and watches the girls practice before she notices Tommy and the other guys sitting in the bleachers. She walks over and hugs Howard who is sitting next to Tommy.

Kim is in a group with Aisha, Trini, Christina, and Britney. She smiles at Sam, the cheerleader in charge of their group and tells her that she is a gymnast and was a cheerleader at her last school.

Amanda is impressed and wants to see a few moves.

"I want to show you some moves but I also want it to be a group effort so that we all make the team and not just me." Kim remembers having to leave friends out due to her skills.

"Alright but I want you to do a special move or two at the end." Amanda smiles down at her group. "Okay girls I will teach you a cheer and then we will have a few special extra moves."

Tommy is watching Kim stretch. She must have been in cheerleading or something similar before. She moves so well. He is so lost in thought that he had to have Zoe repeat herself.

"If you really like her than I can make sure that she is on the squad." Amanda eyes Kim. She had dated Tommy but after he had dumped her found Howard and become friends with him.

"Huh oh no, let's see how well she does." Tommy grins. I do not want her thinking that she is my girl and can receive all the benefits that come along with that although that does not seem like a bad idea. An half an hour later, Tommy nods his head and Zoe stands up.

"Okay girls time to show me what you got." Zoe snuggles closer to Howard.

Kat, Tanya, Sidney, and Lisa step forward. Sam nods at them and they begin there cheer.

"We are hot and you are not; yeah, yeah, we are hot and you are."

"That was a nice cheer ladies but I saw no acrobatic skills." Zoe writes on her clipboard and mentions for the next group.

Kim waits and watches as the other groups go ahead of her. "We have this in the bag."

Aisha nods her head but says a little prayer anyways. She liked Adam and had been trying to get his attention for a few weeks now.

Zoe calls for the next group and Kim smiles at her team before they begin.

"Ready, okay, we got spirit, and the spunk to help our team win, win, win." The girls chant while doing a few moves.

Kim gets ready to do her special flips and split at the end. She lines herself up runs and begins to do her flips and finally a flip into a split at the end.

The others in the gym are stun including the girls in her group since she told them that she would just wing it instead of showing them what she could do.

Tommy is the first to being clapping. "Wow, Kim you are amazing."

Everyone else follows soon after.

Aisha and Trini hug Kim.

"We are making the squad for sure," Trini gives Billy a huge grin.

Kim looks at her new friends. "I see you both like new guys, so why the hate on Tommy?"

Aisha blushes. "I do not hate on him; I just do not want any other girl to be hurt by him again is all." She turns to look up at the bleachers where Zoe is standing.

"Alright ladies; I have seen some good performances and some well not so great." Zoe looks down at her clipboard. "To make the team you need to be able to perform the basic flips and jumps which the last team has displayed especially Kim." "Since I am fair I will give the other squads a chance to show me that they can be on my squad." Zoe smiles at Sam's group. "Well ladies you made the squad congratulations and Kim I see that you will be our secret weapon."

Kim nods and heads to the locker room.

Tommy rushes over to her. "Kim wait up."

She stops and looks at him.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime," Tommy gives her one of his winning smiles. "It is my duty as captain of the basketball, baseball, and football team."

Kim gives him a friendly smile. "Sorry but I have to unpack and join the rest of my clubs; maybe some other time?" She walks to the locker room with everyone staring at her open-mouthed.

Aisha whispers to Trini. "Boy she is good; I do not think that I could have resisted him again."

Her friend nods as she watches Tommy shake it off and walk back to his friends.

Kim smiles to herself in the locker room. He is going to be so much more interesting to play with than my last boyfriend; I just hope it does not backfire on me in anyway. "Hey girls, I am glad that we are on the squad but I think it will be interesting to see who is going to join us."

Kat walks over to Kim. "My team will be on the squad and Tommy will be mine."


End file.
